The patent application PCT WO 2007/148301 describes a device for producing an airplane fuselage in which a lamination mandrel is delimited by an external surface which defines a rotation solid (in particular a cylinder) with respect to a symmetry axis. The lamination mandrel is adapted to receive and support a band of impregnated synthetic material, which is wound and deposited on the external surface of the mandrel in a lamination phase forming a plurality of overlapped layers. Said overlapped layers are subjected to a subsequent polymerisation process under vacuum in an autoclave at high temperature for forming a structural section of the airplane (typically a tubular portion of fuselage).
The lamination mandrel comprises a plurality of sectors angularly spaced about the axis and borne by guides which extend radially from a grid supporting structure. The sectors are mobile between: an expanded lamination position in which the sectors have greater rectilinear edges parallel to the axis arranged side by side and the external surfaces of the sectors opposite the axis define the external surface; and a contracted disassembling position in which the sectors approach the axis moving away from the trace of the surface to allow extraction of the lamination mandrel from the structural section of the airplane at the end of the polymerisation process under vacuum.
In the systems of known type, each sector is provided with a supporting structure which is rigidly connected to a plurality of mobile slides which move along the respective fixed portions of the guides borne by the supporting structure.
Said systems do not allow any relative positioning of the sector with respect to the guides; said operation would be extremely useful fir the purpose of recovering any dimensional tolerances/positioning errors of the sector and/or of the guides.
The need is therefore felt to produce a positioning system of sectors which solves the technical problem highlighted above.